


Dying Lesbian Gerard’s Teal Roots

by emo_messiah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Bikini Kill - Freeform, Butch!Frank, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Homophobia, Lesbian, No Smut, Nonbinary!Gerard, Riot Grrrl, Sex mentioned, bimbo!frank, lesbian!frank, lesbian!gerard, teal roots!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_messiah/pseuds/emo_messiah
Summary: Frankie (she/they) tries to dye her nonbinary lesbian girlfriend Gerard’s (they/them) hair bright blue and forgot to bleach all. They are not amused.No smut just lesbianism and gay banter.Lesbian Teal Roots Fluff AU
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Dying Lesbian Gerard’s Teal Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Alcohol, Reclaim D slur (The author is a lesbian if you haven’t guessed), Homophobia, Sex mentioned, Drugs mentioned or kind of implied, Mention of Death only in Bikini Kill song.

“Frankie, are you sure you bleached my hair?” Gerard sat on Frankie’s desk chair in her college dorm. Her genderfluid roommate, Ray Toro was out clubbing with her girlfriend’s brother, Mikey Way, at _Deathwish_ the underground bisexual nightclub.

Frankie’s desk cluttered with works of _Shakespeare_ , _Oscar Wilde_ , _Edgar Allen Poe_ , and other texts read for her literature degree. Old essays used as bookmarks. Text analyses thrown over the desk. Stationary fallen on the deep grey blue carpet. Three empty bottles of cheap white wine and rosé stacked on separate piles of books. Uncapped bleach bottle and _Manic Panic ‘Atomic Turquoise’_ hair dye stood near the edge of the desk. Two book length tall shard of a mirror lend against the windowsill.

Vivid starlight glimmered in Gerard’s cheek bone highlighter. Crescent moonlight reflected in their irises. Smudges of black eyeliner around their eyes. Gerard’s obnoxious hot pink lip-gloss reinhabited Frankie’s neck. Their kisses lingered on her neck, summoned at any moment.

An old towel that should have been white but been stain to grey over the two and a half years in college hung around Gerard’s back. Underneath they wore Frankie’s old _Velvet Underground_ t-shirt bought at a thrift store. Stained with oil paint. Three sizes too large for her. They wore old black skinny jeans, snitches unravelling.

Frankie painted Gerard’s, previous black and then bleached, hair with bright teal hair dyed. Make sure to dye every strand.

“Frankie!” Gerard latched onto her wrist. “The bleach!”

“What about it?” Frankie said. Painted another section of Gerard’s hair teal blue.

“You added it, right?” asked Gerard. They opened Frankie’s phone and changed the music to basted on the speaker to _Bratmobile_ , a riot grrrl punk band, their album _Pottymouth_ on shuffle. _Bratmobile_ was one of Frankie and Gerard’s favourite bands.

“Riddle me this, Gee, why would I add the blue dye on black hair?”

“Sometimes you’re so forgetful, Frankie. Remember than time at dinner with my parents and you had a bit too much to drink—well, in front of them anyway. You asked my mum if she was sleeping—”

“ _Fucking_. I asked your mum, a married woman, if she was fucking anyone new. Then said, even though I’m a massive lesbian, the fem-boy waiter looked hot. I could get his name and number for her with my lesbian charms.”

Gerard chuckled, “All next to my dad! They never got a divorce! They’ve been together for twenty-five years, Frankie, twenty-five fucking years. How could you forget this?”

“The _Bimbo_ struggle, I know. My parents are divorce, not yours. _Simple_ mistake. The thing is, my love, I have dyed ours and my hair before and never had a divorce before.”

“Thank god or that would be news to me.”

Frankie finished painting Gerard’s hair and sat on her desk towards them. Leaned against her stack of books. Their fingers circled the rip in her skinny jeans.

Frankie’s tongue played with her lip ring, “I nearly married Pete Wentz so he could get Italian citizenship.”

Gerard took a sip of their glass of wine with their free hand, “I would’ve let you, if Mikey didn’t force me to convince you out of it.”

“That’s why you were against it…”

“You think I was scared to lose my adorable butch girlfriend to the bisexual charms of Pete Wentz? _As if_. You make a much cuter emo fem-boy than him.”

Frankie’s fingers interlaced with Gerard’s. Some blue dye stain on her hand stained onto theirs. Frankie guided the back of their hand to her mouth. Lips brushed against their flesh. They blushed. The reds of their cheeks shone through their highlighter.

Gerard’s hand stretched and stroked her checks. They inched closer. “Baby, you can’t move. I don’t want your hair ruined like last month. We must let it dry.”

They pouted. Their hand drifted toward hers which rested on the desk. They flipped it over. Spiralled on her palm.

They said, “Never knew what my brother saw in Pete.”

“Mikey? Had crush on Pete Wentz?”

Gee cackled, “Mikey wouldn’t stop talking about Pete for months in freshman year. My lips sworn to secrecy.”

Frankie reached for the wine glass, “Tell me more.” She smirked and took a sip of wine.

“I shouldn’t but it’s been over two years.”—Gerard glanced at the empty wine bottles— “I’m a bit tipsy.”

“I thought Mikey is a devilish hetero. The classic jock. Fuckboy. I-will-play-you-wonderwall-because-you’re-special-to-me- _babe_ type. Isn’t he dating… Melissa? Lily? Cassandra? Some straight girl?”

“ _Jenny_. He broke with Melissa last week. He told me she stared at too many men. Thought she cheated on him with Phoenix… or was it with James? I can’t remember. Some white cishet jock. They all look the same.”

“More power to her.”

Gerard sipped at the wine, “ _Honestly_. I punched Mikey in the gut and call him sexist fuck. It’s now a regular occurrence.”

“How is this man in any way queer?”

“I thought that Mikey was a closeted bisexual, however the more women he dates, the more I think he’s a gay. He never likes any of his girlfriends.”

“Too high standard for women but very low for men? Classic homosexual move.”

“I told him he’s a gay boy, but he has too much toxicity masculinity to consider the possibility that he likes men, let alone doesn’t like women.”

“He liked Pete?”

“When I bring up Pete, Mikey is a repressed homo about it. He says, ‘ _It didn’t happen. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m a heterosexual man_. _I’m not a fucking homo’._ I’m like _Mikey, I’m a fucking homo_."

Frankie laughed and drunk more wine.

Gerard continued, “Mikey is the type that says _I support you my lesbian sibling in your lesbian lifestyle, but I am not gay_. Buddy, I have the text message receipts to prove that your one of us.”

“This hettiest hetero boy around is at a bisexual nightclub?”

Gerard smirked, “He told me it’s because he is a such great _ally_ to Ray, supporting their bisexuality and all. He told Pat that he thinks bisexual women are sexy.”

Frankie rolled her eyes, “Even if Mikey is a homo, his fuckboyness makes me want to vomit.”

“How do you think I feel?! Half of the time I want to disown my brother.”

“Let’s see what man he brings home tonight.”

“He’ll only do it if he is drunk or high. The next day cry _‘No we didn’t fuck. We happened to fall asleep next to each other nude. It’s not gay if we’re wearing socks.’_ ”

“Mikey is a fucking mess.”

Gerard opened Frankie’s phone changed the music to _Bikini Kill_ , another riot grrrl band. “Do you want me to paint your nails?”

Frankie leaned and stroked Gerard’s check, “My darling, you may do whatever you wish.”

They started to get up. She held them down.

“I’ll get them, my love.”

Frankie rose and walked to the nightstand. A lamp with a dim bulb sat next to a pile of books she was currently reading, _To The Lighthouse_ by _Virginia Woolf_ , _Undersong_ by _Audre Lorde_ , and _This Is How You Lose the Time War_ by _Amal El-Mohtar_ and _Max Gladstone_. Three empty glasses pilled on her books. Pink and orange quilt undone on her bed. Gerard dyed the quilt a smooth gradient of the lesbian flag.

Frankie leaned down and opened her draw, “What colour do you want?”

“Teal blue or lesbian flag?”

“I’ll get both.” She picked the closest colours that her girlfriend requested, lesbian pinks, lesbians oranges, white and teal blue.

Frankie walked back to her desk and sat down. Gerard picked up the teal blue. She gave them her hand.

Frankie said, “Mikey reminds me of myself when we first meet.”

Gerard carefully painted teal on her thumb, “Your eighteenth Halloween party. Dating the most masc cishet boy around. _Dave_. Those abs must have taken hours each day to perfect.”

“Dave came as Superman for Halloween.”

Gerard cackled, “You, Louse Lane. The opposite of everything you are.”

“I still a bit of a bimbo though. I used to have long hair down to my waist!”

“Didn’t you straighten it?”

“Everyday! I had never dyed it because my cheerleader friends said boys loved _virgin_ hair.”

“Why would Frankie Iero ever want to look like a dyke?”

“A mystery for the ages. I tried too hard feminine het girl. I spent hours perfecting my makeup, always went for the _natural look_.”

“Now you spent half an hour of your girlfriend’s makeup.”

“How far I’ve come.”

“Now you’re my butch.”

“Remember the exquisite black dress you wore. Came as the cover _Adore_ by _Smashing Pumpkins_. I had to restrain myself to not pull into any room and fuck you right then and there.”

Gee smiled, “You fucked me soon after that.”

“Dave cheated on me the whole time. My heterosexual chains were broken.”

Dave slept with Frankie’s my best friend at the time Berry a fellow cheerleader. He slept with so many of the teachers from high school from. The first thing he did after graduation. Slept with the cashier at Mac Donald’s. Slept with the shelf stacker at the local supermarket. To name a few of the women Dave had slept over the course of their relationship.

“Men are crazy.”

“Ahem. Glad I don’t have to deal with them anymore.”

Gee unscrewed the pink nail and painting Frankie’s other hand, “What’s Dave doing these days?”

“I stalked him on facebook two months ago. He dropped out of college. Moved to Germany. A fuckboy fucking German women, I suppose. He has a lot of pictures with women to make sure we all know he is straight and getting laid.”

“On behalf of all those women, I feel violated.”

“I hope they meet their very own, Gerard, one day.”

“Who turns them into a dyke!”

“Lesbianism. Best decision of my life.”

Frankie’s phone rung. Hayley Williams was calling. Contact picture of her at a lesbian bar with neon yellow. Gerard answered and put the phone on speaker.

Hayley said, “Frerard! What’s up?”

Frankie stared at her phone, then at Gerard and said, “Did you collectively refer to me and Gerard as Frerard?”

“Pete Wentz said your ship name is Frerard.”

Gerard said, “Pete makes ship names for everyone. He told me yesterday, his ship name for himself and Ray is Pay and the ship name for Bert and himself is Pert. He’ll go on forever.”

Frankie said, “Why do you listen to Pete Wentz? We are our own individuals, Hayley.”

“Are you sure?” Hayley said. “I have never seen you two part.”

Frankie said, “We are lesbian girlfriends. Why be apart when we could be together? That’s logical.”

“What is up Frankie and Gerard, better?”

“Yes, and we’re simply partaking in lesbianism.”

“Wait, are you two fucking right now?”

Gerard caught Frankie’s eyes. They cackled and she laughed with her girlfriend.

“Answer me!” demand Hayley.

Frankie smirked, “If we were fucking, I definitely not answer the phone to you. I would be much too preoccupied.”

“So, you’re dying Gee’s hair again.”

“Yes, but who told you?”

“You always dye Gee’s hair. For the last two months every time I’ve seen you, Gee proclaims that they have dyed their hair a different shade of black.”

Gerard said, “Frankie did dye my hair many different shades of black. Ivory Black. Lamp Black. Mars Black. Then Prussian Blue, which wasn’t black but is like the night sky, a deep rich blue.”

“They look the same. No one call tell the difference.”

“Hayley, that’s because you’re a new lesbian. You’ll develop this skill over time and realise the extraordinary shades of black you must dye your hair to join the lesbian cult.”

“What shade of black are you dying it now? _Rose_ Black? _Almond_ Black?”

“They don’t exist. It’s a surprise.”

“You’re dying your hair a colour, aren’t you? Frerard, did you forget?”

Frankie said, “What did I say about calling us collectively as Frerard?”

“Forget what?” said Gerard.

Hayley sighed, “My gothic lesbian rave tomorrow.”

Gerard and Frankie stared at each other and then they both laughed. Frankie forgot about Hayley’s gothic lesbian rave.

“You would be the perfect goth, Gee” Hayley said. “However now, your hair has blinding colour.”

Gerard said, “Your hair has colour! Its bright fucking lesbian pink!”

“I’m attempting to acquire a cute goth girlfriend or joyfriend. Hence, the rave.”

Frankie said, “We’ll look goth, Hayley, okay?”

“Frankie you will look goth, Gerard won’t.”

Gerard said, “We’ll be partly gothic lesbians for you, Hayley.”

Hayley sighed, “I’ve got to call other lesbians who may have forgotten. See you there, Frerard.”

Frankie said, “I am not responded to that.”

Hayley hung up. Gerard sat back waiting for Frankie’s nails to dry to varnish them.

Gerard asked, “Are we going?”

“Do you want to go?” Frankie asked back.

“Do you?”

“I asked first.”

“Technically, Frankie, I asked first. You must answer me. I demand it.”

Frankie smiled, “Whatever you want, my love.”

Gerard narrowed their eyes, “That’s a non-answer.”

“It was very much an answer.”

“I asked if _you_ wanted to go. Even if I wasn’t here.”

Frankie shrugged and pick up the glass of wine with her teal nail hand, “I don’t see why not. I never say no to free alcohol. I don’t have any untameable urge though.”

Gerard looked at their knees, “Pat might be there.”

“The drummer that declared her undying love for you at your Italian cousins wedding?”

“In the middle of a church, I might add. God, she recited me _T.S. Eliot_ , a gay poet. But the poem was about… cats? Was it supposed to be a metaphor for homosexuality?”

“My darling, a good nature poet is never about nature itself, but a metaphor homosexuality. Applies to all eras of poetry. I’m sure Pat is over that though. You hang out often.”

“We’re lesbians, so we’re friends. But she acted weird around me for the last few weeks. She keeps reciting _T.S. Eliot_ again. I don’t know what the fuck these poems were on about.”

Frankie smiled, “I so happen to be a student of literature, my love.”

“Frankie, I don’t remember the poems Pat recited to me. I haven’t read his poems. They were very strange that’s all.”

“Which is _T.S. Eliot_ entire career. There’s a reason why the cats musical was based on his poems.”

“I have no idea if Pat thinks it’s meant to be gay love poetry. She knows I don’t like her like that.”

“Maybe, she really loves _T.S. Eliot_ and wishes to share his gay genius with you. They might not be love poems.”

“She might recite more at the rave.”

“It’s a _rave,_ my darling. You won’t be about to hear her whatever she says. Pat is so quiet and shy. She’s not an Italian, she can’t project her voice like us.”

“You think I’m going to be raving, Frankie? Who did you fall in love with? An extrovert party lesbian?”

Frankie rolled her eyes, “All I was saying is that a rave or near a rave isn’t a prime place to recite gay poetry. If she does something reject her again. I’ll give her the butch girlfriend lesbian talk, trust me she won’t bring it up after that.”

Gerard glared at their girlfriend.

Frankie chuckled, “We don’t have to go if you don’t want. Hayley loves you, Gerard. She loves me because she loves you. I do love the cakes she makes you. I love to eat them. Do we want to lose a free supply of good lesbian cake like that?”

Gerard opened the vanish for her fingernails, “I did sew you a very cute black skirt.”

“I bought you the black gay mesh.”

“I thought about a goth make up look for you. It’s very cute, it uses eight different shades of black.”

Frankie smiled, “We make such a hot goth lesbian couple. If you feel uncomfortable, we’ll escape to your house and I’ll eat out your pussy to make you feel better.”

Gerard cackled. They finished the vanish on Frankie’s nails and screwed the vanish brush back on. They looked at the broken mirror. Moved their head side to side. Gazed at their own reflection.

“My hair really has become _atomic turquoise_. This might work.”

“To think you doubted me. Come on, let’s wash it out.”

*

Mould grew around the beige floral bathroom titles. Long strands of hair circled the drain. Gunk accumulated around the shower basin. Gerard would have showered in Frankie’s college; however, the bathroom was revolting. The bathroom supposed to be cleaned every day. Though, stating someone cleaned it once a fortnight was generous. Frankie often showered at Gerard’s share house, she lived in her girlfriend’s room half of the time anyway.

Gerard’s head in the bathroom sink. Frankie’s hands run through their hair. Excess dye coloured the water and sink a vibrant blue. The more that she ran her hands through their hair, the darker the hair became. The roots stayed teal, but for an unknown reason the rest of the hair was navy blue, almost black.

“Fuck me,” mumbled Frankie.

The water turned clear again. Gerard’s hair was not all teal blue. Most of the hair as black as the colour their hair woke up in. Gerard glanced that her. Straight their back and looked at their reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Gerard shirked. Slapped their hands on their month. Teal roots. Black Hair. Frankie only bleach their roots.

Frankie put their arms around Gerard’s waist. Rest her head on their shoulder. She kissed their velvet underground t-shirt.

“You look very cute,” said Frankie.

“What the fuck have you done to me, Frankie? You turned me into a monster.” They ran their hand through their teal roots. They pulled a strand of hair in front of their eye and examined it.

“Gee, you’re _dramatic.”_ Frankie hugged her girlfriend tighter. Her lips moved to the skin on their shoulder.

“You didn’t bleach my hair! I was right all along, why did I trust you?”

“I did bleach your hair.”

“Only my roots!”

“Which is still your hair. It’s your prettiest look yet.”

“My whole hair was meant to this colour, bright blue. Alas no, the gods have forsaken me, and I must endure this torture.”

“My darling, I thought I did bleach all your hair.”

“You didn’t though, did you, Frankie? You gave me teal roots. The roots aren’t even fucking even. They are all wonky.”

“I’m sorry, Gee. It doesn’t look bad at all. Teal roots suit you.”

“When does bright coloured roots suit anyone? We have black hair dye, right?”

“I used it all on my hair yesterday.”

“Can my life get any fucking worse?! I can’t go to Hayley’s looking like this.”

“You _must_ go to Hayley’s like this. If you hate after tomorrow, then I’ll re dye it.”

“Frankie, I’m never trusting you with my hair again.”

“I’ll dye it sober, happy?”

“No, I’m very distraught.”

Frankie giggled and kissed Gerard’s checks the closest she could reach to their lips, “I know how make you feel better.”

Gerard’s head turned towards Frankie. She kissed their lips. Gerard tasted of a hint of strawberry lip gloss and sweet scent of pinot noir white wine. Every kiss they shared sweeter, fuller, more captivating than the last. 

Gerard turned their body and wrapped their arms around Frankie’s neck. Their chilled fingertips hovered above her hairs on her neck and as if an autumn breeze run down her neck and ended at her palm.

“This is a serious situation.”—Gerard traced the collar of Frankie’s t-shirt— “You have ruined my life, Frankie. I want you to know that.”

Frankie smiled and kissed them, “I do have a bit of a habit of running your plans. Part of the butch bimbo struggle.”

Frankie kissed them. Pushed them against the sink. Gerard lay down on the bench. They grabbed her _Excuse 17_ t-shirt, another riot grrrl band. Gerard made her that t-shirt by sneaking into the screen-printing room in the art department of her college.

Gerard pulled Frankie on top of them. She kissed their lips again and again. Every kiss greater than the last. She run her fingers tips through her girlfriend’s teal roots. Gerard swung a leg around her back. The spikes on their platform boots scraped into her back. They puller her closer to their body. 

Bang.

The bathroom door swung open. Becky, a cishet girl at Frankie’s college, stood in the doorway. Her straight brunette hair tied back in a lose bun. Selected few strands over her face. Baby pink pyjamas with red poco dots.

Becky asked, “Are you two having lesbian sex in the bathroom?”

Frankie winked, “You want to join? Or just watch? For the sake of _curiosity_ , of course.”

Becky stared unamused, “You can’t have lesbian sex in here.”

“I see no reason why not, Becky.”

“We use this bathroom every day.”

“To fuck many boys. I am too aware. Its half the reason why this bathroom is so filthy.”

Gerard said, “From all those male cooties.”

Becky crossed her arms, “I respect your decision to be lesbians, but it is disgusting to have lesbian sex in a public bathroom.”

Frankie asked, “Becky, do you know how lesbians have sex?”

“I am serious. I’ll call security.”

“Have you threatened to call security on your straight friends or just lesbian ones?”

“I’m not homophobic for thinking people shouldn’t have sex in public.”

“Doesn’t it look like we are having sex?”

Becky glared, “Yes?”

Frankie chuckled and Gerard cackled, “Didn’t realise you had such expertise. You’ve invented an _entirely_ new form of fucking, somehow you don’t need to take your clothes off.

“I… But, well—”

“Leave, Becky, before you embarrassed yourself even more. Save lesbianism to the experts.”

Becky huffed and turned. Slammed the bathroom door. The room now free from the beast of heterosexuality. Frankie kissed her girlfriend again which cleansed the room with lesbianism.

“Let me carry you,” said Frankie. Gerard smiled and flung their arms around her neck. She put her arm under their back and thigs. Lifted them off the ground. Gerard was the monarch and Frankie merely their humble servant, their wish was her command. 

Frankie kicked the bathroom door opened and walked into the hallway.

Gerard said, “I love you so much, Frankie. I want you to know I love you more than bee love nectar.” Gerard kissed her lip ring.

“Even as much as _Kathleen Hanna_?” Frankie asked. _Kathleen Hanna_ was the leader singer and songwriter of the riot grrrl band _Bikini Kill_ and a well-known sapphic.

“Hm… nearly as much as Kathleen. You need to be in a band first.”

“I was in a band.”

“Your shitty high school punk band who played no gigs doesn’t count.”

“We had many band practices, thank you very much. It wasn’t punk but pop. We wanted to be the _Spice Girls_.”

“Now that’s lesbianism.”

Frankie and Gerard laughed. They both had arrived at her dorm. She kicked open the door. They jumped out of her arms. She slammed the door behind her. _Bikini Kill_ still playing on her speaker. Graced with the sound of the song _Bloody Ice Cream_.

Kathleen Hanna, leader singer of Bikini Kill, sung the lyrics, “ _The Sylvia Plath story is told to girls who write, They want us to think, That to be a girl poet, Means you have to die.”_

Gerard pushed their girlfriend against the closed door. Frankie’s hands around their waist pulled them closer and closer to her. One of Gerard’s arms around her neck. The other touched her lip ring. Frankie stuck out her tongue and licked their finger. 

They said, “I want you to know, I love you too, my teal roots girlfriend.”

Gerard glared at her. A smirk grew on her face “Don’t call me that. You’re the one who cursed me!”

Frankie laughed, “Worth it. You do look cute though.”

She put her hands underneath their t shirt. Their skin smooth and burning hot. She guided her finger in a horizontal line across their back. They breathed a heavy controlled breath. They fiddled with her lip ring again.

“Not with these teal roots. I have violated my hair.”

She rose on the tips of her toes. Kissed their forehead. Kissed the teal roots. Kissed their black hair. “Never say that again.”

“It’s true all the same, Frankie, if I say it or not—”

Frankie silenced them with a kiss. “Your teal roots are beautiful. You are beautiful. You are made of pure beauty, my love. How dare you think otherwise?”

“Frankie…” Gerard’s lips hung next to hers, still, unmoving, motionless.

Frankie kissed them again, “In fact, you are the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid eyes upon.”

In that moment, they both need not ask for language, for their eyes would whisper for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! im casey or baz, a nonbinary butch lesbian. i use they/he/xe pronouns. this is some lesbian frerard fluff, y'all in need some more sapphic fics in your life.
> 
> i know i take a while to publish, i usually spend my life painting or never finishing fics. None of my fics are abandoned, i'm just working on them slowly.
> 
> currently working on a sapphic frerard magic school au, frankie (they/he/she) is a nonbinary lesbian necromancer and gee (she/they/vamp) is a bi trans femme half vampire. i'm currently 12k works in so i'll be publishing it when i started editing idk when. this is like my long novel length fic. I'm gonna try to publish other fluff one shots because they are fun.
> 
> dorian gray frerard fic is never dead it is my child. bc i want it to sound like literary fiction, im re editing it but feel free to read i just want it to be perfect
> 
> the last dialouge line "In fact, you are the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid eyes upon.” im pretty sure is what mr bingley in pride and prejduice says about jane.  
> the last line " In that moment, they both need not ask for language, for their eyes would whisper for them." is stolen from an emily dickinson letter to the love of her life susie.
> 
> i love riot grrrl btw bratmobile is beautiful
> 
> tell me if i have mistakes i have a bit of dyslexia and im writer lmao
> 
> I want my fanfic legacy to be sapphic frerard writer. I have so many ideas for fics so little time!!!
> 
> follow me @ gayemomessiah on twitter thats where i chill or on tumblr and insta @ emomessiah. talk to me about anything i love talking so fucking much.


End file.
